Always the bad guy
by ChosenAndAdopted
Summary: Kyoya always acts as a 'bad guy' when it comes to Haruhi, so what happens when his act results in her studying at his house? Why does his Father want her there? I'll admit the 1st chapter's not great but I promise it improves! This is my first ever fanfiction so helpful reviews are very much appreciated!
1. Alone in the club room

Always the bad guy - Chapter 1  
><span>

**Author's Note: Hi everyone. This is my first ever fanfiction so please forgive any mistakes and review to tell me of them – I will try to edit and improve it ASAP.  
>This is set after the Anime so please remember that she HAD finished paying her debt. Also that Kyoya wasn't there to hear her stay that she likes the club so it is logical to think that he would find some way to recreate her debt (i.e. damages to the carriage) now the Host Club is back in full swing.<strong>

**That said I have one more thing to say: "I don't own OHSHC or any of its characters – though I wish I did!"**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1 – Alone in the Club room<span>

Haruhi was growing tired of constantly clearing up after the Host club. 'How much cake does Honey Senpai _eat_? This must be the 5th tray I've moved already' thought the distracted teen as she sighed and collected the penultimate tray from Honey's table. It was the end of the day and everyone, except for Kyoya and herself, had gone home for the day. As always Haruhi had been left to clean up all the fancy cups and dishes, thus living up to the title of Host club's 'dog', whilst Kyoya was sitting at his desk working on the club's expenses on his laptop.

'Thank God it's the end of the week!' Haruhi thought to herself, 'I hope none of the Host club bothers me tomorrow. Right… nearly there…. One more tray to go and then wipe this table and I'm done.' As Haruhi returned for the final tray, she glanced at the clock to discover that she had been cleaning up for an hour and a half.

"Argh I don't have the time for this! I need to be going over Ventricle Diastole, Ventricle Systole and Atrial Systole!' She muttered aloud to herself, momentarily forgetting she had company. "Maybe the twins could… No they'd be worse than useless. Maybe… NO! Don't even go there Haruhi. I'll just go through it again and again until I understand it and can remember it. I can't afford to drop marks there; I need to stay at the top." Her mutterings were stopped there as she turned to take her next tray away and looked up to see her Senpai standing directly in front of her invading her personal space. She dropped the tray in shock and automatically took a step backwards – just as he took a step towards her; pinning her to the table and forcing her to lean backwards to avoid physical contact. His mind was a storming sea of confusion. How could she be struggling with her work? She was one of the brightest people here. Heck she was a commoner who had fought her way into this school with determination and brains – _how_ could she allow herself to start falling behind? As he stood there pinning her against the table, he desperately tried to think of something to say without letting her see so much of a glimpse of the many emotions whirling within him.

"You don't have to act the bad guy Kyoya Senpai; I know I need to remain at the top of the class to keep my scholarship here to be able to be part of the club and thus pay you for the damages to that carriage – I won't forget."

Caught off guard, Kyoya tilted his head just so; purposefully causing his glasses to flash with light to obscure his eyes. Unperturbed she continued "Thank-you Senpai but I'll be okay. Sorry if my mutterings bothered you."

Not fully recognising what he was doing, Kyoya gradually leaned closer towards the girl who saw through him completely. He drew closer and closer until his brain finally registered what he was doing and that her whole body was slowly lifting up towards him, not further back onto the table. With a jolt Kyoya was shocked back into reality and pushed himself off the table and turned towards the safety of his laptop and started to pack up.

"That may well be, but Haruhi, I want you to find someone to explain that concept to you – we can't have our 'dog' being expelled now can we?"

As Haruhi gathered up the tray, her cheeks flushed a pale shade of rose as she silently rebuked herself in horror at what she had done; she had allowed her long hidden feelings for this man to shine through.

"See you tomorrow Haruhi."

**A/N**

**What's wrong with that last statement? Any of you spotted it?**

**Sorry this is so short! The next chapters will be longer I promise! There is much more to come. Please review and tell me what you think, even if it's to point out one little issue or a massive complaint, I will still be happy to hear it. Plus as this is my first fanfic all help, pointers and queries are welcomed. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy the next chapter!**


	2. The Mistake

Always the bad guy – Chapter 2

**A/N Thank-you so much to those who have added this story to you favorite and/or alert list and an extra thank-you to those who have reviewed it. I hope you all enjoy this result of my imagination running wild one day at collage! **

**One major part of the feedback was to make it longer – I totally agree! This chapter is a bit longer than the last and I went back and added to the last one a bit. It's still quite short I'm afraid but I promise the next chapter will be longer. If anyone has any ideas on how I can improve this story – please tell me! Hope you enjoy :D As ever please review to tell me where editing needs to be done or if I have neglected anything.**

**REALLY IMPORTANT: THIS WHOLE STORY IS SET AFTER THE ANIME! Sorry for forgetting to say that earlier :L**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 – The mistake<p>

"See you tomorrow Haruhi"

'Wait what? Why am I seeing him tomorrow? We don't have school… Do we?' Thought the confused and slightly horrified Haruhi; she had been so sure that she would be free of the host club tomorrow and was planning on spending her day (or rather afternoon since she had to shop and cook for her dad first) revising for her exams. They weren't for several weeks yet but she had to stay at the top of her class in order to stay at this school so she always started revision earlier than most of her classmates deemed necessary.

"Um... Senpai? I didn't think we had school tomorrow." She huffed as a thought came to her. "You're not going to drag me to some surprise club event are you?"

"Ever the pessimist ne Haruhi? Actually no we are not having a club event tomorrow. However I think it would be for the best if you were to come to my house tomorrow so that I can tutor you. It would certainly be in the club's best interest for you to have a tutor so that you can remain at this school and I would rather that you did not owe money to anyone other than myself for the trouble – it makes things simpler that way"

"But Kyoya Senp-"

"Haruhi;" Kyoya continued, cutting of her objection, "do you really think that anyone would do you this kind of service for nothing? Of course not. Therefore I am offering my service in exchange for 10% added to your debt. It is really a very simple arrangement. I will send my car for you at 1pm sharp – that should give you enough time to do your shopping and take care of your dad correct?"

"But…"

"No 'but's Haruhi. I am very busy and need to be going 15 minutes ago*. I shall see you tomorrow."

With those final words said, Kyoya stepped outside and into the corridor, leaving Haruhi in his wake; staring at the door in bewilderment.

* * *

><p>Damn it! WHAT had he been thinking? Kyoya clenched his fist tighter as he berated himself. He KNEW they didn't have school tomorrow so why oh why had he said those fateful words? To top it all off, now he had to meet with her tomorrow! After all his hard work at resisting her charms and pushing her away, reminding himself that his father would never approve and thus he could not act on his feelings as yet, they had all been put to shots as he conjured up his ridiculous excuse to cover up his even more preposterous mistake.<p>

As he got into his limo, Kyoya finally allowed himself to see the positives to his disastrous cover-up. 'Well at least I can spend time with her without that idiot or those irritating twins getting in the way. And father should be oversees by now attending to the troubles with the new hospital in France that we are opening so it's not as if anyone will bother us - unless Fuyumi decides to pay another surprise visit but I doubt that will happen.' Unfortunately for Kyoya, it seemed he had spoken (or rather thought) too soon.

* * *

><p>Later that day/

* * *

><p>"Welcome back Kyoya-Sama. Your father bid me summon you to his study the moment you arrived home."<p>

'I wonder why he is still here. He was planning to be out there for 12 O'clock this afternoon and to stay there for at least two days. Has something more serious gone wrong over here? No that can't be it; I would know if something like that had happened. And what does he want from me I wonder?' Kyoya pondered as he climbed the stairs to his father's office. 'If it was something to do with maintaining any of our companies, he would have gone to one of my brothers...' He had reached the door and wrapped on it firmly before hearing the clear, business-like voice of his father call out "Enter". As he stepped into the dark office, Kyoya couldn't help but notice the ever so slight smirk that played on his father's face as he spoke. "Ah Kyoya! I would very much like you to invite that honor student girl, Fujioka Haruhi, to dinner tomorrow. It seems as though she may have a lot to offer, if introduced to the right people. Even if she is a commoner, I believe she has great potential and will be a great ally in the future, therefore I wish to meet her and it appears that my presence is no longer required in France so I have a small amount of time to spare tomorrow night."

"Of course father" Kyoya replied automatically before his words truly sank in.

"I want her here for 1pm so that she can have an opportunity to become accustomed to both this place and our style of living here before she dines with us. I expect it is very different from her own home and I do not wish so see her gawking or thanking the maids by that time."

"Of course father. I shall go to make the arrangements now"

"Oh and Kyoya, keep her away from that Suoh from now on; I do not want her marrying him and her becoming one of their assets understood?"

"Yes father. Is there anything else you wanted to speak to me about?"

"No that is all for today. You may leave now."

As Kyoya left the room he contemplated the idea that maybe his father had arranged for a bug to be planted in Music room 3. He couldn't have made such a spur of the moment plan that fitted his exactly. Could he? 'At any rate I need to organize everything for tomorrow, and it would probably be best if I told her about dining with my father in the evening so that she dresses appropriately. I shall call Ranka-San so that he is fully aware of the situation and to confirm that she does own something suitable.' As an idea hit him over the head like a hammer, Kyoya thought of a way to improve his mood for tomorrow. 'Of course.' He smirked. 'Excellent.'

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at home Haruhi was done with her domestic chores and trying to do her homework. However pesky little thoughts of tomorrow increasingly insisted on creeping their way into her mind and distracting her from the work at hand. Finally she heard her father come in and she looked down at her work so far. 'How could have I have done so little work? I mustn't let myself get distracted like that! I never have before, what's wrong with me today?' was all she could think as she moved to greet her father.<p>

"Oh Dad." She smiled. "Welcome ho… you didn't!" her simile faltered as soon as she saw the dress in her father's arms.

"Haruhi! Daddy missed you…"

"Dad why do you have a new dress in your arms? It's too small for you. Take it back."

"But isn't for me Haruhi! We can't have you going to meet Kyoya-kun's father in your usual clothes now can we? So I got you a new dress. Daddy loves seeing you in dresses, you don't wear them enough."

"That's because you always buy the pink frilly ones!" The poor girl exclaimed, before adding "What do you mean 'meet Kyoya-Senpai's father'? I'm seeing him, not his father, tomorrow and how do you know about that anyway? Besides it is only for tutoring so..." Before Haruhi could continue her questioning, her phone rang out loudly, demanding her immediate attention.

"Hello?"

"Hello Haruhi"

"Kyoya-senpai? Why are you calling? And why has my dad bought me a new dress to meet your father in? I thought we were going to study tomorrow."

"Ah I didn't think he would get home so fast. I'm calling, Haruhi, to tell you that it seems my father has no reason to leave for France and will be at home when you arrive tomorrow. He has requested that you dine with us tomorrow evening so I called your father to ensure you had appropriate attire. It would appear that he deemed that you did not. See you tomorrow Haruhi."

"Kyoya-senpai, hold on a second. Why does he want to dine with me?" A bleep sounded from her phone, "Damn! He hung up."

"Do you want to borrow some make up for tomorrow Haruhi?"

"What? Why? DAD! No. I don't even see why I have to wear that dress in the first place; it's just his father right? – not the Queen of England. You're both overeacting."

"But Haruhi; Kyoya-kun picked this out for you. You have to wear it!"

"Oh he did now did he? Typical, scheming bastard. I bet he will have added that on to my debt – he probably even bought an expensive one just to rile me." Haruhi muttered.

"Haruhi dearest speak up. Daddy can't hear you properly. Now please go and try it on."

"There's no point. I'm sure it will fit me perfectly knowing that rich bastard; after all he already has my measurements for club cosutmes."

**A/N**

**I hope you liked it! Sorry if the next chapter takes a while – I need to revise for January exams plus it's Christmas. I will TRY and get it up to you all before then though!**

***Kyoya is effectively saying that he should have left 15 minutes ago. He is saying 'going' instead of 'gone' because that is some weird saying that just seemed appropriate. It is a non-rude way of emphasizing that you are late for something else because the person you are talking to has caused you to be.**

**PLEASE review to tell me what needs editing – I don't have a beta reader so I am relying on your comments.  
>God bless you all.<strong>


	3. Arrival

Always the bad guy – Chapter 3

**A/N Hey everyone! HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Thank-you all so much for taking the time to read this! Since this is my first fanfic and I don't have a beta reader your comments about improvements to be made are more than welcomed! – I'll make sure to get back to anyone who does with a thank-you note and an update on if I changed it or why I didn't. I really hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it. And as I think you know (from the 1st chapter: I do not own OHSHC – though I wish I did!**

**I HAVE ADDED A BIT ON TO CHAPTER 2 (because it didn't make sense to put it in this one) SO PLEASE GO BACK (if you need to) OTHERWISE SOME OF THIS WON'T MAKE SENSE!**

Chapter 3 – Arival

/ The Next Day /

Returned from shopping and having finished cooking; Haruhi stowed her father's meal in the fridge and sat down to eat her own. It wasn't her favourite meal in the world but most of the ingredients had been on sale that day so she wasn't complaining. This being the case though, meant that all too soon her thoughts drifted to the arrogant man who had the audacity to send her a dress without consulting her first. 'OK so I have about 30mins before Kyoya's car turns up… I hope it isn't a limousine again – that caused quite a lot of chaos last time' She shuddered at the memory of the day the host club had decided to attach themselves to her for the day. 'Rich bastards with their arrogant ways: I bet none of them noticed or eve cared about the problems that caused us. For weeks after, the landlady was asking if 'those nice boys' were coming again! ... What does Kyoya's father want? I was so rude to him and now he has invited me to dinner? Plus that dress Kyoya bought for me looked really fancy, I hope he doesn't add it to my debt? Ah who am I kidding! He has probably done so already! Let's just hope that he doesn't expect me to wear that while we are studying, there is no way that's even possible. I'm positive all that… puffiness … will get in the way. I can't believe I have to wear that just to eat a meal in. Wouldn't one of the dresses dad has bought me be enough? But...I suppose it was nice of him. Perhaps he does care after all...maybe.' She mentally kicked herself 'What am I THINKING? I know he doesn't. Stop it Haruhi. Just stop right there.' Giving up, Haruhi washed up her dishes and went to her room where she promptly unfolded the dress she had taken from her father's arms the day before. She couldn't stand it anymore – she just had to know; she took a peep at the label. "Hitachiin." Sighing and rolling her eyes, she became lost in her thoughts. 'He never even bothered to ask me what I'd like to wear. How does he expect me to study in this?" The skirt appeared to glare under her scrutinizing gaze. "I should have seen this coming." Resignedly she folded the dress into a carrier bag and took it into the next room.

She saw the car before the driver even got out to come and knock on the door so she gathered her two bags (one for the dress and accessories that she had managed to find among her father things and the other for her school work) and left the house, leaving a note to her father about his dinner in the fridge. The driver was quite shocked when the door opened before he actually managed to knock on it. His hand fell to his side as he walked back to the car. To be honest he was surprised when the young master had told him to go to this address pick up a club-mate of his for two reasons: the first was that anyone from that school would live at such an address and the second was that he wanted her to come to his home. After all, the young master had gained a bit of a reputation with the staff for being just as cold as his father, the only visitor he had ever really had was Tamaki Suoh and half of the staff said that it barely counted since their friendship had been requested by his father (the other half argued that a true friendship had blossomed between the two – even if the young master himself did not recognize it).

After the swift, silent ride, Haruhi stepped out only to do a double take and almost fall back inside with her slight backward step. Haruhi had known it would be big but this was ridiculous! She had expected something along the lines of a huge house or a building like her apartment complex (except all as one home) at a push, but this! This place was gargantuan. She felt like it would take 10 minutes just to walk from one side to the other – maybe even more and that was just its width! Who knew how long it was – she certainly couldn't tell. Remembering to breathe in the nick of time, before she passed out from holding her breath for so long, Haruhi muttered her famous phrase when faced with over-spending before tackling the steps to ring the doorbell.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **

**Okay I know this is MEGA short but I wanted to put up what I had along with an apology for taking so very long. There is plenty more that was supposed to go with this so view this as a taster :p  
>Oh my pic is now of the Mansion So you can see it if you don't knowremember it  
>Love you all<strong>

**God bless  
>Please review – It will make me write faster :p<strong>


	4. Study?

Always the bad guy – Chapter 3 cont.

**A/N Hey everyone! :D Thank-you all so much for taking the time to read this! Since this is my first fanfic and I don't have a beta reader your comments about improvements to be made are more than welcomed! – I'll make sure to get back to anyone who does with a thank-you note and an update on if I changed it or why I didn't. I really hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it. I am SO sorry this has taken me so long. College, church and life in general have taken over :p I have been so busy – plus losing my laptop for 2 weeks followed by my notebook TWICE didn't help!**

**I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB!**

***_* = sound/action  
>'_' = thoughts<br>"_" = speech**

Chapter 3 Part 2 – Study?

*tap tap tap tap tap* Kyoya sighed. He was working on the Club Spreadsheets and was becoming more and more aware of just how popular Haruhi was becoming – her number of regular guests had surpassed his months ago but now her average customers per week was starting to exceed Hunni and Mori's! Jealousy started to boil up in his stomach, until he suppressed it by picturing the dramatic uproar that would be caused if her true gender was revealed, not to mention the drop in profits. Glancing at his watch, he swore under his breath; he had lost all sense of time while his thoughts had been running away with him. He still didn't understand how she had such a great effect on his ice cold heart, but he knew it was melting fast. Thankfully thoughts of his father, and his reaction if Kyoya were to act on his feelings towards the commoner, were like a freezer – and once again they refroze the ice of his heart.

"You don't have to take me there. You are clearly very busy."

The all too familiar voice floated its way down the corridor and into his bedroom.

"It's alright Miss. Master Kyoya's room is just down this corridor. It's the second door on the right, though it's actually a long way down."

Kyoya cast a glance around his room; everything was as pristine as ever so he quickly changed his screen to display future plans for the club, he couldn't have Haruhi's predicted income for the club on show when she walked in after all, but he still felt the need to appear to be working!

"Thank-you for all your help; I think I will be okay from here."

Now all he could do was sit at his tear-shaped table and wait for the handle of his door to turn and for Haruhi to step in. One half of him knew he was being stupid but the other half desperately hoped that she would be wearing the dress that Fuyumi had chosen. Frustratingly for him, she had insisted that, as a girl, she knew best when it came to dresses and since it kept her away from rearranging his clothes and making a mess he had agreed to let her choose one after having shown her a picture of Haruhi. What he hadn't banked on was his sister hiding her choice and then deleting the history (and all traces of it) so that he wouldn't then be able to see what she had elected suitable for the occasion. This worried him a bit since he never actually specified what kind of occasion it was and Fuyumi, although conservative with most things, loved to dress other people up; this had been a golden opportunity for her.

Haruhi drew a deep breath before finally pushing down the overwhelming sense of trepidation that filled her heart, she had gotten this far, she wasn't backing away from the Shadow King now! As she finally pushed the door open, a sudden lack of resistance caused her to pitch forward and stumble into the bespectacled man who had tired of waiting and opened the door himself. Haruhi was close enough to spot the emotion that flashed in his eyes before her startled senpai regained his control. She dwelt on in it for a few moments. She had recognised most of it as surprise but there had been another look in his eyes in that split second. One she couldn't name; one that reminded her of Tamaki somehow.

Kyoya was equally contemplative. How had this commoner attained so much power as to be able to manipulate him without ever even realizing it? Not only had he grown worried and opened the door for her, but as she fell, he had instinctively moved to catch her. He would never have done this for any other. While this was in the foreground of his thoughts however, the cold, calculating part of his mind pushed his main concern into a dark corner; for 'that' emotion needed to be shut away if he was to surpass his older brothers. No. Love would never do. Thus the thought of enjoying the feeling of this girl in his arms was dismissed almost instantaneously with its arrival.

Realising that she was still in the Shadow King's embrace, Haruhi stepped back, embarrassment colouring her face.

"Gomen -"*

"Haruhi you need to be much more dignified when you meet my father later"

The defeated commoner groaned. She knew what was coming next. He would complain that she shouldn't have made him wait so long and probably add to her debt because she had caused him to act as a servant by opening the door for her and then they would continue their day in an ever business-like manner. She was partially right.

"I shall have to teach you proper conduct once we have finished biology" continued Kyoya "Of course I shall add this extra time to your tutoring fee"

She groaned again. This was unfair. She never asked for any of this!

"Wait a second Kyoya-senpai! It can't be that different to hosting right? I have attended countless events, balls and all sorts with you guys. I can conduct myself just fine among you rich bastards!"

"I beg to differ Haruhi" Kyoya responded "For a start, referring to the aristocracy as 'rich bastards', especially in front of a member, completely counteracts your claim. Besides that I notice you didn't mention the fair. If I remember correctly it was at that event that you insulted my father in front of many friends and associates correct?"

He knew it was a low blow but he needed to remind himself of at least one of the many reasons that he could not allow himself to continue to fall for this tenacious commoner. Even if it meant being a villain, it was better than hurting the both of them.

"Just because he is rich Senpai, doesn't mean he is always right. I know he is your father but this club relies on your hard work. Someone had to set him straight."

Her sincere bluntness never ceased to stun Kyoya. She never let anyone walk all over her no matter what their money or status. It was one of her greatest strengths. But it was also her weakness. He was curious to know his father's true intentions for inviting her to dinner but knew there was no sense in asking.

"Haruhi, instead of standing in my doorway berating me for not talking back at my father, why don't you come in and make yourself comfortable?"

Embarrassed as hell, the belittled commoner made her way into the vast bedroom. Not that she could really call it that, for in her mind this 'room' was an apartment in its own right. After all, the only thing it lacked was a kitchen – she felt sure there was an en-suit bathroom if her experience at the Ootori family villa in Okinawa was any indicator. As she looked around, she decided that this room fit her senpai like a glove. There was nothing personal around anywhere; even the three-tiered stand opposite her was totally empty. The pristine, white sofas looked so clean; at first she thought they were brand new and the whole place was so bare, she could hardly believe anyone lived there at all!

Kyoya smirked to himself; trust Haruhi to gawk at in his plain and boring room before she even knew the price of each item in there. She always looked so innocent when she felt overwhelmed; no one would ever guess what a sharp tongue she had. That was one of the things he loved about her though; how she always called things as she saw them never caring what others thought of her for her bluntness. 'No! Not loved. Admired. It's something I admire about her' Kyoya scolded himself as he stood in front of the table and gestured to the gap between the table and the sofa behind it.

"Would you like to take a seat Haruhi?" He asked hoping that she would interpret his gesture to be indicating the seat she felt most comfortable in. Not surprisingly, she knelt at the table. 'Well I did invite her here to study I guess,' he thought to himself as she started to open one of her two bags. It was then that two things happened at once that caused the whole of the afternoon they had planned to veer off course.

Haruhi groaned as she realised that she had opened the wrong bag so that the poufy black dress escaped its confines, and Fuyumi burst into the room full of excitement.

"I just heard from the maids that our guest had arrived." She gave a disapproving look to Kyoya, "That was mean not to introduce her to me Kyoya-san! You knew I wanted to meet her."

Haruhi stared in disbelief. The woman standing before her was beautiful, but not only that, she was telling Kyoya off! She decided that she liked this woman and desperately thought back to see if Kyoya had mentioned her name. It was fruitless.

"Oh but look now I am the one being rude. Hello I am Kyoya's sister Ootori Fuyumi, but please; call me Fuyumi."

"It's nice to meet you Fuyumi-san. My name is Fujioka Haruhi."

There was a brief pause. No one quite knew what to say now the introductions were over until thankfully Fuyumi broke the silence with the simple yet odd question "where's your favourite place to eat Haruhi-can?"

"Ano~ I prefer to cook at home than to eat out really Fuyumi-san. It's much more cost effective that way too. Why do you ask?"

"Well I'm sure Tamaki must have mentioned that he is pursuing a tour of commoner foods ne? Well I thought that it was a splendid idea so I have been doing it with him. It's been very fun so far so I was thinking you should join us for your favourite place and tell us why you like it so much."

Haruhi groaned inside. Surely this woman wasn't going to be the female version of Tamaki? The commoner didn't feel like she could cope with that.

"But you said you prefer to cook yourself? That's so good of you! Can you cook Okonomiyaki?"

"Yes that's quite a simple dish. Dad isn't a big fan of it though so I don't cook it often"

"That's amazing! We have cooks who can make it for us of course but I have often wondered what it would be like to cook it for myself."

Haruhi smiled. Maybe she had been wrong. This woman was not like Tamaki at all, although she also failed to see the family resemblance between Fuyumi and the Host Club's Shadow King. Kyoya quietly cleared his throat. This could go quite wrong, quite quickly if he didn't control the situation. He had planned out the entirety of the day and he did not like the idea that his sister was about to turn that all upside down simply because she enjoyed Haruhi's company. Besides, he was beginning to feel a little bit awkward standing in his room while these two girls nattered about cooking.

"Ne Haruhi-chan? Have you tried your dress on yet?" asked Fuyumi, having not heard Kyoya's attempt at breaking them up.

"Well no I haven't. I know it will fit since Kyoya has all my measurements so I didn't see the point."

"I didn't mean you should try it on to see if it fits Haruhi-chan. I meant to see if you like it."

Haruhi was gobsmacked. She never really thought of the possibility of trying it on to see if she liked it! She knew girls often tried on clothes for the fun of it and/or to see if they fit, but she never thought of trying on this dress to see if she liked it. After all, to her, it seemed that this was Kyoya's choice and that she had to go along with it; like it or not. She trusted Kyoya's decision on the dress and she knew it would fit so that was the end of the matter in her opinion especially since she had no other option. There was another momentary pause. Haruhi didn't know how to respond to that proposition and had no desire to explain why there was no point to trying the dress on. She gave a subtle sigh of relief, therefore, when Kyoya stepped in and saved her.

"Fuyumi onee-san we actually had plans to study before dinner since Haruhi is actually here for some help in biology. Would you mind please leaving us to get on with it?"

"Aw Kyoya-san that's no fun!" retorted Fuyumi "At least promise me I can help her get ready later!"

Kyoya sighed and pushed up his glasses. "Very well then. I'm sure she will appreciate all the assistance you give her." This last comment earned the boy a death glare to rival his own from Haruhi. She was rather affronted that he had suggested that she would need help getting ready this evening, especially since his pushing-his-glasses-further-up-his-nose habit tended to appear when he was in the process of manipulating something. Fuyumi left with a wave and the two students settled down on the floor at the table in centre of the room to work. After a while or so Haruhi's gaze softened - she could never stay mad at this senpai for long.

* * *

><p>Just a few notes:<br>a) Okonomiyaki is a type of pancake where various ingredients such as seafood, vegetables and meat are mixed into a batter and grilled.  
>b) I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO WRITE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! HELP ME!<p>

**A/N Sorry this is so amazingly late in coming :s  
>A special thank-you goes to IzLiz who helped me with the plot and characters a bit and a MASSIVE thank-you goes to FrivolousFlare for being an amazing friend and helping me with this story having only ever watched 2 episodes of OHSHC! Thank-you so much! But I also want to thank everyone else who has reviewed so far – they made me so happy! :D<strong>

**Please review – I like hearing your comments and questions (plus they motivate me to write more) and I promise to reply to them all! Well unless you don't want me to :p God bless you all!  
><strong>


End file.
